Percy Jackson and the Pepper Shakers of Doom
by thetimeladyauthor
Summary: When the ground beneath Camp Half-Blood begins to shake, the camper's first thought is that Hades is angry with them. But when Annabeth is kidnapped and a teenage girl appears in front of the cabins badly wounded and collapses in front of everyone, Percy and his friends are thrust into an adventure that extends beyond planet Earth.
1. Hades Gets Fed Up With Death

Percy Jackson looked out over the lake in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. It was the place where he had shared his first kiss with his now girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. It was also the place where he felt most at home. Sure, all the campers loved him after his well publicized defeat of the titan Lord Kronos, but he was still most comfortable around water as it was the realm of his father, Poseidon. He stood up at the sound of bells, his sea green eyes lighting up with excitement. The newly installed bells at Camp Half-Blood were only ever used to announce a new arrival. New demigod had been pouring in with their satyrs almost non-stop since the deal Percy had made with Zeus on Mount Olympus. God's had been claiming their children left and right, but Percy was cool with it. He loved introducing all the newbies to all the fun and potential for death, dismemberment, disembowelling, and a lot of other really bad things that begin with the letter D and sound quite painful the camp had to offer.

Percy picked his way down the overgrown path he used to go to and from the camp. He knew better than to run after an unfortunate accident that had involved him faceplanting into a tree root. When he had made his way out of the trees, he began jogging in order to reach the newcomers faster. He burst into the common between the cabins. Two children around twelve years old were standing dumbstruck next to a satyr. The girl had blueish green eyes and raven black hair. She was dressed in a black trench coat and black combat boots. The boy next to her had messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and ripped jeans in an attempt to look hot. His face, round and kind of cherub-esque ruined the effect. In contrast, the girl's face was slim and angled, and she would have been quite beautiful if not for her sense of style, or rather lack thereof.

Percy walked over to the dazed group. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" he said enthusiastically. "I suppose your satyr has been attempting to explain all of this to you but allow me to try. Camp Half-Blood is a place where demigod like you and me can be safe." The girl spoke first. "Sir or Percy or whatever you're called, is this a dream?" Percy looked at her and smiled. "You can call me Percy and no, this is not a dream. One of your parents is a Greek god or goddess from the myths. The kids seemed to be taking everything quite well. Percy looked around and then smiled at the two demigods. "Who's ready for the grand tour?" he whispered. Two faces lit up with joy.

The new demigods followed Percy around as he gave them the official tour. He showed them around the cabins, making sure to inform them about the process of claiming and which cabin they would be staying in until their godly parents claimed them. He showed them the canoe lake, excluding the private area where he usually sat, the rock climbing wall, warning them about the lava and other dangers, and the dining pavilion where he explained to them that the campers burned offerings to the gods before each meal. When the three of them finally made it back to the courtyard, they were all exhausted.

Only days later, the new campers, who introduced themselves as Tom and Katt, had settled in. They ate their meals with the other campers and even joined in when they sang some of the simpler campfire songs. Whenever they had a question, either Percy or Bram, their satyr, swooped in to help them out. That day, a game of capture the flag had been organized. The Athena and Poseidon cabins held the flags as they usually did. Poseidon was allied with Hermes, Zeus, Hades, and Hephaestus. Athena took everyone else.

That evening, the cabins lined up on opposite sides of the forest. Katt and Tom, being unclaimed, were still in the Hermes cabin and were playing for them. Percy began to assign jobs to the members of his team. "Ok guys, our base is near the river so the Poseidon cabin will be our last line of defence. Hades and Hermes will be on offense. Hephaestus, place booty traps all over. Remember, we're trying to trap the other team, not our own." At this point, Percy gave a small and embarrassed kid a stern stare. "Zeus, just... do your sky stuff. Keep them from reaching the flag. We have half an hour to prepare. GO!" Kids scattered in every direction.

Katt walked through the woods. She had no godly powers that would really come in handy like the other kids had. The best she could do was hope that something would reveal itself. She tied a trip wire to a tree in one of the places she had been instructed to place a trap. A horn fired one short blast, the signal for everyone to get back to their bases. Katt scampered off through the woods, praying that she could find her way back to the starting line. She was thoroughly pleased when she found the river and followed it back to the Poseidon base.

Tom stood next to a tree in the middle of a clearing. He had already put out the traps that the Hephaestus kids had talked him into scattering around the forest. At this point, all he could do was wait for the horn to signal him back to his base. He hoped that the game would start soon. However, if it didn't, finding out which cabin he would permanently move to would be a good alternative. The horn blasted. Tom turned and ran back to the base, easily evading the traps that he had just set. He burst into the base a few seconds later.

The horn sounded again. One long, slow blast that signified the start of the game. Katt and Tom ran off into the woods followed by the friendly looking Hermes kids and (mostly) goth Hades kids. Percy stayed near the flag and the river, the source of some of his power. He settled in, ready for whoever or whatever came his way.

Deep in the woods, Katt and Tom were hopelessly lost. They had decided to stick together when they had noticed that everyone else had abandoned the 'newbies.' They had no clue where they were headed, although they hoped it was the other team's base. "Are we going the right way?" Tom hissed. Katt shrugged. She had absolutely no clue. They walked in circles for a good minute before they found themselves standing at the bright blue line that marked their official passing into enemy territory. They slowly and deliberately stepped over the line.

Katt looked around in confusion. She had been sure that Tom had been right behind her only seconds ago. "By the gods, if anyone took him, they are going to pay." She muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and started forward. Cold principles traveled up her neck and she had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. She whirled around, but to her surprise, there was no one there. She continued deep into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Katt was peering into the depths of the other team's secret base.

Katt looked around the clearing that housed the beautiful storm grey flag. The Athena kids happened to all be looking the other way. She crept into the clearing and snatched the flag, making it into the woods precious seconds before the ground began to rumble. The guards looked around in terror, muttering something about Hades and anger. Matt didn't wait to find out what they were talking about. She ran as fast as she could. Back at the Athena base, the guards were beginning to realize that their flag was not the only thing that had gone missing. One of the campers had vanished.

Katt ran as fast as her legs could carry her. In no time, she had found the brilliant blue line that marked her entrance into friendly territory. She burst into the base and slammed the flag to the ground. The game was over and she had won.

Katt stood staring at the flabbergasted kids as the horn gave two quick blasts, signifying the end of the game. Suddenly, she was bathed in brilliant golden light as a trident appeared, hovering above her head. She had finally been claimed. As Percy watched, a neon yellow thunderbolt and a black bone appeared as well. The three symbols began to fight over which one would get the right to claim her. The ground shook, dispersing the lights. The group began the long walk back to the cabins.


	2. Of Part Humans and Ichor

Only a couple of minutes later, Katt was standing beside the row of cabins with the little bit of luggage she had. She was being moved out of the Hermes cabin as she had already been claimed, but the Hades and Poseidon cabins had started a fight over who would get her. "Poseidon claimed her first!" Percy argued. "Therefore, it is only fair that she should reside in our cabin." Nico, who was there on one of his visits, scoffed. "The earthquake symbolized Hades's wish for her to be in his cabin." There was silence as the now non-existent Zeus cabin was given a chance to 'talk.' "I'm sure that was an angry rumble!" Percy yelled, getting more excitable with every passing moment. Katt let out a small groan. This could take a while.

She walked over to the feuding boys. "Maybe you should let **me** decide where I want to be." she said. Percy and Nico hung their heads in shame. "Anyway, wasn't there some people in the Zeus cabin during the game?" The forest had claimed its next victim. Katt strode over to the Zeus cabin and plunked her bags down inside. "After that display of manliness" she said. "I think that I don't want to join either of your cabins. I'll stick with Zeus." Percy and Nico sighed.

Katt stood in deep thought for a moment. "The missing Zeus kids." she finally said. "Tom went missing in the woods, just like them." A girl from Athena butted in. "So did one of our guards!" The campers fell silent for a moment. Out of the blue, one of the missing Zeus kids came running into camp, panic stricken. "Whatever's in the forest got my friend." he panted. "And Percy, I'm so sorry, but it got Annabeth too." Percy stood in a state of pure shock for a good couple of minutes. There had to be some sort of mistake! But it was no use. Annabeth was gone.

Katt led Percy back to the Poseidon cabin, being the only other descendant of the sea god. "Annabeth." Percy mumbled, still in a state of shock. Katt patted his shoulder sympathetically and steered him toward his bunk. She walked back outside. "I'm new to all of this." she said, "But it seems to me that the wisest course of action is to increase patrols around the forest and keep up business as usual." The campers were silent for a while. They had to admit that attacking an unknown monster was not a smart decision, but it felt like they were abandoning their friends. Then, one of the girls from the Athena cabin voiced what they were all thinking.

"I was one of Annabeth's friends." she said. "I don't like abandoning her, But I agree that it would be unwise to charge into battle blind. Good thinking Katt. Annabeth would be proud." Katt forced a sad smile. She had never met Annabeth, but she obviously meant something to all of these campers. They all staggered back to their cabins and went to bed.

The next day was Katt's first sword fighting lesson. She was asked to pick out a weapon from the armory, which had impressive numbers of monster killing weapons. She finally decided on a black single handed sword made from a material that Nico told her was called stygian iron. It felt comfortable in her hands as she walked behind Nico to officially start the lesson. Nico showed her the proper way to hold the sword and listed the properties of stygian iron. According to him, it was "better than celestial bronze" whatever that was. When she had finally mastered holding her sword, they moved on to the proper care of a deadly weapon.

When the lesson was done, Katt felt completely exhausted. Unfortunately for her, it was still early in the day. Next up on her task list of death was canoeing on the lake with Percy, who would probably work hard and push her even harder. She let out a long suffering sigh of pure agony and started on her way.

After a long walk that had done nothing to help her tired arms and legs, she had reached the boat launch. Percy was waiting for her beside a creaky old boat that had been named The King of the Seas. Katt stared at him, her eyes flicking to the boat. Percy laughed. "We're not using that boat." he said. "That one was retired a long time ago. We'll be using that one." As he said this, he pointed at a shiny new canoe that was in markedly better shape. Katt breathed out a sigh of relief. There was no way she had been going to get in that piece of junk. She helped Percy push the good boat to the water's edge and the two of them got in.

Percy showed Katt the proper way to hold the paddles and the two of them set off for a lap around the lake. It wasn't supposed to be a strenuous activity, but Katt had her doubts. From her vantage point in the tiny boat, the lake seemed huge! However, they managed to make it the entire way around the lake without getting attacked by some sort of mythical water demon, so Katt supposed that the lesson was a success. She dragged the boat ashore, completely fed up with life. She did manage to perk up a little when she realized that the next thing on her busy schedule was lunch. Her joy was short lived, vanishing when she remembered that after lunch was archery followed by a history lesson that was guaranteed to be boring. She started on the long walk back to the dining pavilion.

Lunch helped to cheer Katt up. She ate with the only other remaining member of her cabin. His name was Shaun, a nice looking guy with blonde hair and blue eyes that had already promised to teach Katt how to operate her sky powers. He gave her an ornate bracelet that was made of celestial bronze and could turn into a gauntlet at any time. And he was blushing. Obviously he had not heard the rules about not falling in love with someone with the same godly parents as you. Then a strange thought struck Katt. He had given her a piece of armor to _show affection._ Man, these kids were weird.

Katt left the dining pavilion feeling full and well rested. She walked down to the archery range where Chiron was waiting for her with his bow and arrows. She made her way over to him, grabbing a quiver of arrows on her way. She was definitely getting better at carrying weapons. Chiron helped her pick out a bow, and the lesson began.

"Now Katt," Chiron said in a friendly voice. "Does the bow feel better in your left or right hand?" Katt shrugged. "Left, I think."Chiron showed her how to hold the bow and shoot it so as not to injure herself. After a few minutes, she figured that she had it down. She placed the bow down, slipping the quiver off her back. She thanked Chiron profusely and started to run in order to reach history on time. As if in slow motion, she tripped and fell, sliding on the asphalt and grazing her leg. Chiron ran over to her as she lay on the ground, groaning, and stared in awe at the area where the sharp stones had broken the skin. Instead of red blood, her leg was oozing golden ichor.


	3. Let's Randomly Check in on Tom!

In a deep, underground cavern, Tom was shackled to a wall. Along with three other prisoners that he recognized from camp, he sat in the dirt with no way to get back to Katt. A girl with long, grey hair and brilliant green eyes burst around the corner. She whirled around. A blast of green light appeared from behind the wall, hitting the girl in the stomach. She doubled over and disappeared. Tom shook his head and told himself that he must be hallucinating. He pushed the strange girl from his mind.


	4. Hello! I'm Mortally Wounded!

Katt limped out of the Big House. After a doggy bag of ambrosia, she was beginning to feel much better. Turns out, she was the daughter of Zeus and a demigod daughter of Poseidon and a demigod daughter of Hades and finally, a regular human. As it turned out, she was only around 13 percent human. Her mother had died when she was young, the reason she had no idea of her heritage. Percy ran across the grass, followed closely by Nico. "What happened?" Percy asked. "I heard you-" He trailed off as he saw the gold stained bandages wrapped around her leg.

Katt smiled shyly as she received the attention of the entire camp. "Whoa." one kid said. "I can't believe that there is a demigod that has gold blood. You must be one of a kind!" Katt couldn't help smiling at the kid's enthusiasm. Percy helped shoo her frantic admirers away, an extraordinary feat as they were swarming her from all sides. Eventually, they were able to get a few moments of peace and quiet. A brilliant green flash emanated from the common in front of the cabins. Percy and Nico raced over with Katt limping along after them.

As the three of them made it out onto the grass, they saw the cause of all the commotion. A girl that appeared to be around 18 had appeared in front of everyone. Her hair was stone grey, her eyes were emerald green, and she was wearing what appeared to be an orange prison jumpsuit. Her stomach was covered with horrible burn marks. She looked around at the campers who were staring back at her blankly. "Hello!" she said in a british accent. "I'm Angelica, but you can call me Angel. Who are you and why are you staring at me?" She stopped talking and looked down, starting at the sight of her own singed flesh. "Oh right." she said. "I'm wounded." She smiled and collapsed into the arms of a nearby Hestia camper who had been sitting by the hearth when the girl had appeared.

They had put Angel in the Big House for the moment, not having any room in the cabins for her to stay. Pure white badges were wrapped around her stomach, covering the scorch marks. The medics had never seen anything like it. They would have to ask her who- or what- did this to her when she woke up. Katt and Percy were ushered out. Percy walked Katt to her history lesson in an attempt to explain her tardiness. He was pretty sure that the old satyr wouldn't believe Katt about the events that had just played out.

Katt stepped into her last classroom. It was nothing more than a grove in the forest where a grumpy old satyr who had been around longer than anyone could remember lived. "You're late." the satyr croaked when he heard the crunching of her feet on the leaves. "Please Mr. Stanley." Percy cut in. "I can explain." Mr. Stanley was not convinced. Percy took a deep breath and continued. "You see, Katt fell and scraped her leg. She has been in the Big House getting medical treatment. Mr. Stanley sighed. "You girl. I expect you not to get hurt while I am your teacher." he said. Katt hurriedly nodded to show that she understood. "I uh... gotta go." Percy muttered, seeming to vanish into the forest.

Katt hated history even more then she had thought she would. Mr. Stanley was mean and seemed to think that the answer to life was a sound beating, the classroom was in the middle of the dark and dangerous forest, and she had absolutely no one to complain to. Since Tom had gone missing, she was the only person in the camp that didn't have every single greek myth memorized. Mr. Stanley was in the middle of a boring lecture on how the gods had defeated the titans for a second time with the help of Percy Jackson. Katt was only half listening. The rest of the class passed at a crawl, but finally Katt was able to leave.

Katt began the long walk back to the cabins. She had to whack her way through the most overgrown part of the forest just to find something she recognized. By the time she made it back to camp, dinner was already on the table. Racing through the camp, Katt dumped her things onto her bed and ran to the dining pavilion. She got there just in time to grab her plate and scrape her offering into the fire. She sat down and began to eat. The food was good: barbecue ribs and fries. The taste sent a happy shock down her quickly finished her plate and moved on to the campfire.

After singing campfire songs with the rest of the campers, Katt wandered off back to her cabin, humming one of her favorites. She made her way to the imposing white cabin where she and Ronan, the other Zeus camper, slept. She walked in, changed, and crawled straight into bed without a second glance at the creepy statues that lined the room. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.


	5. Everyone is in Extreme Danger (Again)

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I've had writer's block and finally got some stuff done. I'm also going to try to get the next couple of chapters out ASAP because cliffhangers. I'm really sorry, but it can't be avoided.**

* * *

When Katt woke up the next morning, she was expecting a slightly calmer day. Sadly, the 'luck' that she had been having the last couple of days had run out. Her busy day had left her exhausted and she was going to have to do even more today. She rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow. She couldn't wait to get out of her warm and cozy bed and confront the cold, cruel world. She yawned. She would be ready to get up. In a little bit.

Katt was gently shaken awake by Ronan. She mumbled something incoherent before finally getting up. "She lives!" Ronan cried, joking about Katt's early morning zombie-ness. A few moments later, she was sitting at one of the tables in the dining pavilion, staring straight ahead. Once again, she mumbled something incoherent and fell was only Ronan's speedy intervention that kept her from landing face-first in her eggs. Katt managed to swallow a couple of bites before they all staggered away from the table.

Katt showed up for her daily sword fighting lesson with dark circled underneath her eyes. She normally didn't work this hard every day and was exhausted after yesterday's Ichor fiasco. It didn't help that the grey haired girl had shown up and half the camp had stayed up all night waiting for news. All Katt had heard was that the ambrosia seemed to be helping. Nico watched Katt carefully as she approached, his Stygian iron sword hung at his side. Katt retrieved her weapon. Nico didn't trust her to carry a blade at all times, a decision justified by Katt's inexperience and constant exhaustion.

Nico held up his sword as Katt walked toward him. She lifted her own sword, feeling more alive with the simple act of holding a weapon. For the first time in a long while, she felt like a real demigod. Nico carefully readjusted her grip, which had slackened in the chaos of the past 24 hours. He then gripped his own sword and began to show Katt one of the easier thrusts.

By the end of the lesson, Katt was able to hold her ground against Nico, though she suspected that he was going easy on her. Katt sat down on a bench next to Nico, panting. Nico opened his mouth to speak. "You know." he said, passing Katt a water bottle. "You should try dumping some water on your head. If you're anything like Percy, it'll help." Katt took the water bottle, giving Nico the smallest of smiles. She got up, dumping the water on her head as Nico had suggested. Immediately, she felt a surge of energy. She turned to Nico. "Thanks." Nico gave a half smile. "No problem." Katt turned back around and headed for the canoe launch.

When Katt got to the lake, Percy was already waiting for her. She supposed that this was going to become a theme. Percy threw away the canoe paddles that he had been holding. "I was thinking that maybe today we could see the extent of the powers you got from Poseidon. Maybe we could see if you can breathe underwater? If you can, we could check out whats going on in the forest." Katt stared at Percy for a few moments before slowly nodding. Percy clapped his hands. "Great! After you." He stepped aside to let Katt through to the water. She waded in deeper and deeper until she could no longer be seen, Percy following close behind.

Underneath the water, it was like a whole other world. Katt couldn't help herself. She inhaled, expecting to drown, but to her surprise, she found that she could breathe perfectly. Percy swam next to her. "Cool, huh?" he said, blowing a stream of bubbles into Katt's face. Katt took a deep breath, blowing a large bubble and letting it rise to the surface. She found herself smiling. If she had known that she could do this, she would have gone swimming a lot more often. "Come on." Percy hissed and the two of them took off through the murky water.

Over by the forest, the water had an oily feel to it and Katt was glad that it (probably) wouldn't stick to her clothes. Percy started for the surface with Katt following close behind. They broke the surface using a patch of lillypads as a perfect disguise. Katt and Percy peered out from beneath them. The forest was dark and foreboding, dark shapes moving between the trees. She could see a hole in the side of a small hill a few feet from the lake. The darkness of the forest lit up with a brilliant green light. Katt looked over at Percy who was fingering riptide. He motioned for them to leave and the two of them silently swam away.

Percy and Katt dragged themselves back onshore near the old canoe, stunned by what they had just seen. The woods were supposed to have wards against monsters that had not been summoned by one of the campers, but there definitely seemed to be something in the woods. "We should get back to camp." Percy said. "Chiron will want to know about this."

Katt and Percy ran back to the big house. Chiron was standing in front of the structure, talking to two overly excited Apollo campers. As they approached, they heard snippets of the conversation. "She's waking up." one of the Apollo kids explained. Chiron looked up and saw Percy and Katt. They stood panting for a second. Then Katt took a deep breath and began to speak. "Percy and I." she gasped. "Went out. To the forest. Green light. Probably monsters."

Chiron thought about this news for a moment. "Maybe whatever you saw in the woods is what injured our mystery girl. We should wait until she wakes completely." Percy smiled. "So she's waking up then?" he asked. Chiron nodded. Percy took off toward the big house. Katt sighed and ran after him.

Inside the big house, Angel lay on a table, still in bandages tinged with red blood. Her chest rose and fell with a slow, steady rhythm. Her eyes were open and she was staring around the room. When Percy came around the corner, she focused on him. "Who are you and where am I?"she demanded, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. She grimaced in pain as the bandages rubbed against her burns but didn't back down. "My name is Percy Jackson." Percy replied. "You're at Camp Half-Blood. We took care of you after..." His eyes flickered to her burns. Angel nodded. "Maybe one of you should ask the healers if they noticed anything... odd." Percy and Katt exchanged a glance and Katt left the room to go talk to the Apollo kids.

Percy knelt beside Angel. "Listen." he said. "It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. You can lie back down if you want." Angel relaxed but did not lie down. Percy tried to talk to her in the most soothing voice possible. "All I want to know is what hurt you in the woods." Angel smiled coldly. "One, I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like I am. Two, you want to know what attacked me? It was the daleks."

* * *

Katt walked up to the Apollo cabin. None of the campers were outside. She knocked on the door and it was answered by a weary Will. "Wass uh matter." he mumbled. "Your patient in the big house has woken up. She told me to ask you if you had found anything odd." Will woke up with a jolt. "I suppose I should have told you earlier." he sighed. "I don't know what that girl is, but she's definitely not a demigod. We examined her, and Katt, she has two hearts.


	6. Random Short Chapter

Where Tom was being held, it was devoid of most light. He had grown accustomed to digging by just the light of the thing's... he didn't even know what they were. Ears? Whatever they were, they glowed whenever the things spoke. He gripped the shovel that he had been given and got back to work. The things got angry if someone wasn't working.

Later that day, after the things had let their captives go back to their cells, Tom began to whisper with one of the other prisoners, Annabeth. Talking to her was the only thing keeping him sane. She had also been taken from someone she loved. Her boyfriend, Percy, was back at camp along with Katt, the only person who trusted Tom. A brilliant gold light burst into being above Tom's head in the shape of a glowing gold lyre. Annabeth bent her head. "You have been claimed, son of Apollo."


End file.
